El día más importante de tu vida
by Ana-Elizabeth-Potter
Summary: No reconoces el día más importante de tu vida hasta que no estás dentro de él, el día que te entregas a algo o a alguien, el día que te rompen el corazón, el día que conoces a tu alma gemela, el día que te das cuenta de que no hay casi tiempo porque quieres vivir para siempre. Esos son los días más perfectos. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**"Lo siento, no siempre es suficiente, quizás porque se utiliza muchas veces, como arma, como excusa. Pero cuando lo sentimos y lo utilizamos como es debido, cuando lo pensamos… cuando nuestras acciones dicen más que las palabras… cuando lo hacemos bien, lo siento es perfecto. Cuando lo hacemos bien, lo siento nos redime." **

Estaba frente a la ventana del apartamento que compartía con Ronald Weasley. Era un día muy londinense, el cielo estaba cubierto, había mucho viento y la gente caminaba con bufandas y abrigos, sonriéndose entre sí, incluso sin conocerse. Todos parecían felices, todos menos ella.

Observaba la ventana indecisa, sin saber qué debía hacer. Había encontrado la prueba de que su novio desde hacía un año y medio, le estaba engañando con Lavender Brown, y él sabía que ella se había dado cuenta, pero fingían. Siempre lo hacían. Todo era tan rutinario que hasta los te quiero salían de sus bocas sin sentimiento. Habían pronunciado tantas veces ese "Lo siento", que esta vez no sería suficiente, o al menos, eso creía Hermione.

Había dejado en el despacho de auror de Ron una carta, en la que le pedía que en el tiempo libre del almuerzo fuera a casa, que tenían que hablar. Y aunque fuera un texto escrito, aquella frase de tenemos que hablar era conocida por todos. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el sonido del aire contra las ventanas, y sonrió amargamente.

Había pasado un año y medio desde la Gran Batalla. El primer mes fue uno de esos en los que no tienes tiempo para tí. Todo el mundo mágico se había movilizado, volviendo a poner cada columna en el lugar que le correspondía de Hogwarts. También habían creado un cementerio para los caídos, habían hecho tantas cosas en un mes que parecía imposible. Y justamente en ese mes Ron y Hermione se habían conocido como algo más que amigos, habían sido felices durante ese mes, y durante el siguiente. Pero el tercero los horarios por parte de Ron no se cumplían, y llegaba oliendo a perfume de mujer. Pero Hermione lo dejó pasar entre "lo siento" y besos. Y Ron le prometió que no volvería a pasar.

Pero pasó, y no una, ni dos, ni tres... ni siquiera veinte veces. Pasó todos los días durante un año después. Todos, sin excepción. Y cuando Hermione le pedía explicaciones él sólo susurraba un "lo siento" muy característico en él. Y le besaba en los labios. Y se sentaba a ver la televisión con un bocadillo en la mano. Y Hermione se iba a dormir.

En ese mismo instante, no comprendía por qué lo siento, en aquellos momentos había sido suficiente. Tal vez porque era una vida estable, sin subes ni bajas, simplemente una vida. Una casa, una rutina, lo que ella había experimentado durante tantos años. Pero en ese momento la rutína no estaba sobre el vacío y la soledad, y sabía que en ese momento un lo siento no funcionaría.

La puerta sonó, indicando que el pelirrojo había llegado. Escuchó cómo soltaba su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una silla, suspiraba y se acercaba donde estaba ella, en silencio. No hizo falta que Hermione se girara para que Ron lo comprendiera.

-Hermione, de verdad que... -comenzó el muchacho, pero Hermione sonltó una carcajada irónica, tan alta que no parecía ni suya. Se giró y observó con ojos fríos y calculadores a Ron, el cuál no sabía que hacer.

-Lo sientes, ¿no es así? -el pelirrojo asintió, intentando acercarse, pero sólo atinó a extenderle las rosas que a ella tanto le gustaban, pero Hermione las dejó caer. Ron observó los pétalos tirados sobre el suelo, y el ramo esparcido por la sala. Luego alzó la mirada hasta Hermione- ¿Cuántas veces lo has sentido ya, Ron? ¿Cuántas?

-Mira -le interrumpió Ron. Necesitaba que ella se quedara, quería que lo hiciera, que simplemente aceptara sus lo siento. No podía dejarle ahí-, te prometo que esta noche iré a casa de Lavender y le diré que no podemos seguir con esto. No me importa...

-A la que ya no le importa más es a mí, Ron -le contestó Hermione, con ojos llorosos. No podía seguir con aquel hombre que no tenía la decencia de quererle, ni siquiera de respetarle. Ron se tapó la cara con las manos, nervioso-. No hace falta que vayas a casa de Lavender a serme infiel, puede venirse a vivir aquí contigo, si lo prefieres...

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó, asustado. Hermione sonrió irónica y se alzó de hombros, señalando todo su alrededor. Ron no quería entenderlo, o simplemente no podía.

-Ya está -contestó, con voz cortada Hermione. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y al parecer las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Ron negó rotundamente con la cabeza-. Esto es así. Puede venirse, pero dile que al hacerte el desayuno cada mañana le dé al máximo, se hace antes y...

-No Hermione, no te vayas -le suplicó el pelirrojo, acercándose hasta ella, con mirada triste y agonizante. Pero Hermione no le prestó atención-. ¡Por favor no me dejes!

-Tú te lo has buscado, no lo hago por gusto -le aseguró la castaña, caminando por la sala, pisoteando una y otra vez los pétalos marchitos que había en el suelo. Ron estaba al borde de las lágrimas y de la desesperación, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder-. Me has estado dando a entender todo este tiempo que lo que quieres es que me marche, que me quite de enmedio y que te deje tener una relación estable con Lavender. ¡Pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo! Y por muy hipócrita que suene, creo que me merezco algo un poco mejor, tan sólo un poco...

Se quedaron en silencio y Hermione miró el calendario. Treinta de Octubre, al día siguiente sería Halloween, donde Ron un año antes le había dicho que nunca más la engañaría, que no le sería infiel. Y un año después lo reconocía sin escrúpulos, reconocía que realmente no había cumplido su promesa. Y para colmo esperaba que ella le perdonara y se quedara junto a él. Ron agarró la mano de Hermione, suavemente.

-Tengo que irme, Hermione -le dijo el pelirrojo, con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro-. Pero no te vayas, ¿vale? Espérate a esta noche y lo hablamos -Se fue a acercar para besar a Hermione pero la castaña se apartó bruscamente. Él ignoró por completo ese hecho y siguió sonriendo-. Esta noche, ¿eh? Que no se te olvide.

Y desapareció. Pero tan pronto como Ron se fue de la habitación, Hermione no hizo en absoluto caso de lo que le había dicho a Ron, y no se sentiría culpable, de ninguna manera. Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación y sacó una maleta extensible que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon cuando era más pequeña y allí comenzó a guardar ropa y cualquier cosa que tuviera en aquella casa.

Había decidido por fin lo que haría, aunque no podía irse de inmediato, pero sabía de un lugar que seguramente ni él buscaría. Ese lugar era Grimmauld Place, y por mucho que Harry y Ginny vivieran allí, no se le ocurriría ir allí por esa razón obvia de que no sería a donde iría. Necesitaba ese lugar antes de preparar las últimas cosas que le quedaban para poder marcharse.

Varias horas después abandonaba el apartamento y comenzaba a caminar por las calles como un transeunte más. El día cada vez estaba más frío, tan sólo eran las doce y cuarenta y cinco minutos y ya comenzaba a helar. Ese era el problema de los días de viento gélido del norte.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, veía a la gente preparando ya las últimas cosas para Halloween, que sería al día siguiente. Los pequeños niños, ilusionados, iban con las calabazas en las manos, para prepararlas el día siguiente en clase, y otro llevaban el disfraz en las manos, recién comprado. Los mayores, llevaban enormes bolsas de caramelos para que los niños se fueran contentos de su casa.

Suspiró. Echaba de menos su infancia, esa en la que era tan feliz junto con sus padres. Recordaba que en un Halloween sus padres se habían disfrazado y le habían asustado cuando llegó del colegio, al igual que recordaba que Halloween era uno de los pocos días en los que podía comer caramelos con azucar. Y ahora no hacía nada de eso, simplemente, vivía como una sonambula, sin pensar lo que hacía. Suspiró de nuevo. La vida adulta era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía a ojos de los niños, aunque no más que la etapa adolescente.

Caminaba cuan autómata, sabía el camino hacia Grimmauld Place de memoria, y realmente le bastaba con proponérselo para llegar sin ningún tipo de esfuerzos. Casi media hora después, se encontraba bajo la vieja casa de los Black. Cogió aire firmemente, suponiendo que Harry estaría en casa porque sus turnos eran más flexibles que lo de Ron, y llamó a la puerta.

Unos pasos apresurados sonaron por el pasillo, mientras que la voz de una mujer, que era Ginny, gritaba: ¡Ya va! Hermione sonrió. Tener una casa tan grande no era una gran idea para la pelirroja, la cuál solía tardar bastante desde la cocina hasta la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, un olor a limpio llegó hasta el olfato de Hermione y sonrió. La pelirroja, al ver la maleta se asombró, pero aun así dejó pasar a la castaña, sin decirle aun nada.

-¡Cariño, tenemos visita! -chilló la pelirroja, caminando delante de Hermione, dirigiéndola hacia la cocina, donde casi siempre se encontraban. Harry salió desde donde se encontraba el salón y lo primeró que observó fue la maleta en su mano, arrugó el ceño y subió la mirada hasta Hermione sorprendido.

Nadie dijo nada en ningún momento, no hasta que no se sentaron unos frente a otros en la larga y extensa mesa de la cocina. En el fuego se calentaba lo que parecía té, y la estufa estaba encendida, desprendiendo un agradable calor. Hermione observaba la mesa, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Sentía la mirada de ambos sobre ella.

-¿Ya vuelves a ser inteligente y has decidido parar de fingir? -preguntó, claramente Ginny, sorprendiendo a Hermione, la cuál alzó la mirada, casi sin comprender lo que ocurría, y se encontró con una pelirroja muy seria- Todos sabemos lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo, y yo suplicaba a Merlín que tuvieras el valor de ser fuerte.

-Estamos dispuestos a aceptar que te quedes aquí -continuó Harry, comprensivo, agarrando la mano de Hermione y apretándola levemente-. Nos da igual lo que diga, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras y...

-No, no necesito eso -contestó Hermione, mientras dejaba caer un par de lágrimas. Sus amigos se preocuparon, pensando que se arrepentiría y volvería a atrás, a casa, junto con Ron. Hermione se secaba las lágrimas lo más rápido que podía-. Sólo necesito que me ayudéis con unos trámites, nada más.

-¿Trámites? -preguntó Harry. Ginny simplemente se levantó, sabía que aquella conversación era de trabajo, un trabajo que ella no conseguía entender ya que jugaba con la política, la economía y la magia a la vez. Se dispuso a servir el té- Estás en un buen lugar en el comité de Magos, si es que necesitas un respiro por lo sucedido... -Hermione negó, e intentó explicarse, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo- O tal vez prefieras un puesto más superior, cerca del Ministro, ¿no? Podrías conseguirlo, propónlo en el comité y...

-Harry, por favor, escúchame -exigió la castaña, apretando la mano del moreno, que observó fijamente los ojos marrones de su amiga. Sabía por dónde iba la cosa-. Estoy muy bien en Leyes Mágicas, realmente lo estoy. Tengo buenos compañeros, un buen puesto... ¡Pertenezco a la Orden de Merlín! No puedo quejarme, además, llevo unas semanas sin ir y ni se quejan... pero lo que yo necesito, lo que quiero es una instalación rápida en otro país.

-¿Otro país? -preguntó Ginny, sin poder creerselo. Hermione bajó la mirada, esperando no recibir las palabras de súplica de la pelirroja, pero fue imposible- No lo hagas Hermione, por favor, no te vayas tan lejos, quédate con nosotros. Por favor...

-Lo siento...

Aquellas dos palabras, eran, justamente, las que Ron no paraba de pronunciar, pero aun así, Harry y Ginny supieron que realmente lo sentía, que aquello era sincero. Y comprendieron que era lo mejor, que debía marcharse, y que como buenos amigos le ayudarían.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Harry, cogiendo pergamino y pluma y esperando a que Hermione hablara. La castaña alzó la mirada sin entender- Supongo que te urge, así que, ¿dónde?

-Francia, París -contestó Hermione, secándose de nuevo las cartas-. Asamblea General Mágica. Leyes. Simplemente pido eso, y que no preguntéis lugar de residencia.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Ginny, con ojos llorosos lo entendió. Alzó la mirada y la fijó en Hermione, la cuál la miraba intentando convencerla de que lo hiciera. Pero la pelirroja no podía entenderlo.

-Yo os quiero, os quiero mucho -comenzó la castaña-, pero creo que lo mejor será no volver aquí jamás, y mucho menos, que vosotros me busquéis a mí. No quiero tener un error más grave del qu he tenido este tiempo, y por eso mismo os digo, que si realmente sois unos buenos amigos, haréis un juramento inquebrantable en el que diréis que no me buscaréis. Si yo os necesito yo volveré.

Los ojos de Harry también se empañarón. Decidió mandar la carta por polvos flu, haciendo que llegara antes al destinatario. Hermione bebió el té tranquilamente, y cuando llegó la carta con la afirmación inmediata lo hicieron.

-Yo, Harry James Potter, juro no buscar en ningún momento a Hermione Jean Granger, ni decir su paradero.

-Yo, Ginevra Molly Weasley, juro no buscar en ningún momento a Hermione Jean Granger, ni decir su paradero.

-Lo siento...


	2. Cosas inesperadas

**A veces lo que esperas es peor si lo comparas con lo inesperado. La razón por la que nos aferramos a nuestras esperanzas es que lo que esperamos es lo que nos mantiene vivos, en pié, esperando. Esperar es sólo el comienzo, lo inesperado es lo que cambia nuestras vidas. **

Nevaba levemente, aun era casi imperceptible. La ciudad de París era aun más bonita en aquellas fechas en las que la Navidad estaba próxima, pero por muy bonita que fuera, no le hacía sentirse felíz.

Un año y un mes llevaba ya allí, en la ciudad del amor, sin saber nada de nadie, ni tampoco intentando averiguarlo. Realmente parecía estar feliz a los ojos ajenos, pero no, no lo era. Aunque tenía el mejor cargo de Leyes Mágicas en el Ministerio francés, aunque era partícipe del Gran Consejo, y aunque era parte de la Unión Pacífica de París, no estaba para nada a gusto consigo misma. Y eran tardes, como aquella, la que le hacían recordarle que todo estaba mal.

Había leído en una entrevista muggle que la gente prefería que las cosas llegaran de forma inesperada, sin realmente ser planeado. Pero ¿ella era parte de esa mayoría que lo prefería, o sin embargo, le gustaban las cosas esperadas, que no rompen los esquemas de perfección rutinaria? Ese era el problema.

Desde que había llegado a París, una nueva rutina se había establecido en su vida, la rutina de la soledad y el trabajo, de no conocer a nadie y ser la mejor. Y justamente había uído de Londres por la rutinaria vida que llevaba a cabo, ¿no era contraproducente? Aunque últimamente todo lo que hacía era irreal, casi imposible. Suspiró mientras observaba a los pequeños niños caminar de las manos de sus madres. Quería volver a lo inesperado de la Navidad, era algo que deseaba que volviera a aparecer en la vida. No quería estar sóla, le encantaría vivir junto a sus padres, ser niña, y sorprenderse ante los regalos que Santa Claus dejaba bajo el árbol. Porque eso era sencillo.

-Dime que es mentira...

La castaña, entre asustada y sorprendida, se giró para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, y se encontró con la persona que menos hubiera esperado en el mundo justo allí, en París. Un rubio platino, alto, de ojos grises totalmente fríos y cristalinos, con ropas oscuras, piel clara y sonrisa ladina. Draco Malfoy se erguía cuan elegante caballero frente a sus ojos. "Y yo con estas pintas" pensó, resignada.

-Malfoy... -susurró, sin saber muy bien si debía sonreír o mantener la frialdad de tantos años atrás. El muchacho asintió, levemente, mientras sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Teniendo en cuenta que soy el dueño del banco mágico de París, creo que es lógico que esté aquí por trabajo, ¿no? -dijo, retóricamente mientras que se encogía de hombros. Hermione se asombró. Sabía que el dueño del banco mágico era inglés, y según decían uno muy rico, pero nunca habría pensado que sería él- ¿Y tú?

-Pues, trabajo en el ministerio francés, en el mayor cargo de leyes -le contestó la castaña, sin ninguna expresión comprensible en el rostro-. Soy jueza suprema.

-Vaya -fue la primera contestación que salió de los labios de Malfoy. Después de unos segundos de silencio, él sonrió-. ¿Te apetece ir a tomar un café? No por nada, pero llevo siglos sin ver a nadie que conozca desde hace tiempo, y, por lo que veo tú tampoco. ¿Qué me dices?

Estaban sentados uno en frente de otro en un garito pequeño y acogedor, donde hacía un poco de calor, el suficiente para estar a gusto. Hermione miraba su vaso, casi incómoda, y Draco la observaba divertido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -preguntó Hermione, para romper el hielo.

-Desde que acabó la guerra e hice el juicio -contestó Draco. Hermione se tensó un poco al escuchar esas palabras-. Y he de anunciarte que no tengo verdaderamente esos prejuicios...

-Ya lo se -contestó Hermione, sonriendo levemente y sonrojándose un poco. Él no lo entendió-. Fui yo quien testificó anonimamente a tu favor. Creí que era necesario después de enterarme de las amenazas a tu madre. Y además, no eras del todo tan capullo -comentó Hermione, alzándose de hombros levemente y haciendo sonreír a Draco.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Draco, un poco más valiente ya que habían comenzado una buena conversación. Hermione le miró como preguntando: "yo, ¿qué?"- ¿Qué haces aquí? Según el profeta eras la mejor en Inglaterra. Todo fue muy repentino, ¿no?

-Fueron... problemas con mi novio -dijo, sin saber si Draco sabría algo al respecto.

-Ya, la comadreja... -dijo, levemente, mientras veía cómo Hermione asentía. Él sonrió- Te diste cuenta de que era un imbécil que no se lo merece nadie, ¿eh?

-No, peor -dijo Hermione, sonriendo también. Lo había superado y quería mostrarlo-. Me engañaba con Brown, y yo lo sabía, pero me pedía disculpas y yo, como una imbécil le creía.

-El amor es ciego -contestó el rubio, mientras se acomodaba en la silla y miraba la nada. Hermione pensó que aquellas palabras eran demasiado profundas para él-. Yo nunca lo he experimentado, sinceramente, pero quien lo hace, cae bajo el influjo de la estupidez, ¿no es así?

-No lo sé -contestó la castaña, alzándose de hombros y sonriendo al ver la expresión de incredulidad del rubio-. No quise a Ron, no estuve enamorada de él. Simplemente me acostumbré a una rutina que era difícil de obtener con cualquier otra persona. Y cuando la bomba que llevaba dentro explotó, decidí cambiar, no llevar una rutina...

-Pero ahora la llevas -terminó Draco, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro-. Ya, te entiendo. Parece como si cambiando de aires todo es diferente, pero si estás sólo todo es igual que en Inglaterra, exceptuando el paisaje.

-Cierto -afirmó Hermione, mirándole asombrada-. Me sorprende que opines eso, pensé que estabas aquí simplemente por el placer de negociar. Si no me equivoco eso te gusta, ¿no?

-Bueno, no es que me guste -comentó, sin saber cómo explicarse. Nunca se habrían imaginado teniendo esa conversación, y esque parecían amigos de toda la vida-. Bueno, supongo que sí, que mover dinero gusta a cualquiera, y sobretodo cuando te gusta, pero todo fue más complicado que eso. Ya sabes que por Inglaterra no me quieren ver, es como si me tuvieran miedo, como si pudiera hacer algo. Como soy el único mortífago libre...

-¡Valiente estupidez! -casi gritó Hermione. Algunas personas de su alrededor se giraron, confusas, y al ver que había sido en una conversación privada, volvieron a girarse. Draco sonrió casi imperceptiblemente- Si te digo la verdad tendría más miedo de los que están en Azkaban que fuera. Si estas fuera eres inocente, si estás dentro puedes desaparecer en cualquier momento. Es así.

-¿Realmente crees en mi inocencia, o lo hiciste por no delataros en la mansión? -preguntó, realmente serio el rubio. Hermione estaba sorprendida por la pregunta, si que había sida inesperada- Se sincera, no me molestará.

-Pues realmente por ambas -le informó la castaña, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Draco, tan frío y asperos como siempre. Y derepente pareció que un pequeño ápice del hielo que cubría su verdadera persona, comenzaba a derretirse, como el hielo al sol-. Yo sabía que eras inocente, aunque habías estado en el bando contrario, y a la vez sabía que te debía una. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados como quería Ron, según él eras un capullo aunque te hubieran obligado. Entonces, sabiendo que se enfadaría lo hice en anónimo. Aunque escuché todo, estaba en una sala transparente de esas extrañas que ponen en el Ministerio -aquel comentario hizo reír a Draco-. Pero a parte de eso, también lo hice porque encontré algo dentro de tí a parte de frialdad aquel día en la mansión, ¿sabes? Encontré un poco de corazón bajo esa capa espesa que te esconde. Y creí que si me habías dejado encontrarla con una mirada, merecías el verdadero perdón y respeto de la sociedad mágica.

Draco estaba asombrado. Siempre había tratado mal a Hermione Granger, al principio por obligación, un poco después por costumbre, pero después del cuarto año, cuando la encontró perfectamente guapa, sintió tanto pánico de aquel sentimiento de calor que se parecía tanto al amor, que lo hacía con odio. Le insultaba por el simple hecho de que se estaba volviendo una mujer guapa, y no podía permitirse el lujo de enamorarse de ella. Era casi imposible. Si lo hacía el mismo Voldemort le haría quitarse de la cabeza a la Sangre Sucia.

Pero cuando la vió en su mansión, después de haber sufrido tanto por culpa de que Voldemort estaba en el poder, sintió esa sensación. Pero estaba seguro, sabía oclumancia, nadie podía leerle la mente, ni tampoco nadie podía evitar que volver a ver sus ojos marrones le entrase calidez y gratitud. Y decidió que era el momento de hacerle un favor, un favor del que no esperaba respuesta, pero aun así la recibió, y la mejor que podía haber recivido. La de la libertad, y todo gracias a ella.

-Nunca esperé respuesta al favor, por así llamarle -le indicó Draco, casi sin darse cuenta. Hermione se extrañó, ya que pensaba que continuarían mucho más tiempo en silencio, pero al escuchar la voz de Draco volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de él, buscándolos, pero él no le miraba directamente-. Quise que fuera así porque nos haríais un gran favor a todos. Pero tú me lo devolviste y... te debo una, Granger.

-Vamos, Malfoy -le dijo Hermione, quitándole importancia-. No es nada, lo hice encantada. Tal vez con que lo recuerde toda la vida, será suficiente y, creeme, lo haré -contestó, enseñándole su brazo con su estatus de sangre grabado con una daga. Draco se estremeció-. Eso es todo.

-Trabajas en el Ministerio francés, ¿no es así? -preguntó Draco, curioso. Hermione asintió levemente, y él sonrió- Vaya, me parece un buen puesto.

-Oye Malfoy, me alegro de verte -contestó, sintiéndose un poco intimidada al ver la mirada que le daba el chico después de esas palabras-, pero tengo que irme. Si no recuerdo mal tengo que terminar unos importantes trámites y...

-No te preocupes -le contestó Draco, sonriendo levemente. Ella le miró, preguntándole con la vista que si realmente no le importaba-. ¡Vamos, Granger! Estoy acostumbrado a la soledad... me alegro de verte, de verdad lo hago.

-Yo también -contestó la castaña, levantándose, sonriendo. Él se levantó junto a ella, pero no porque se fuera, sino porque era un caballero. Le besó la mano y ella se sonrojó-. Espero verte pronto.

Y se fue casi huyendo de aquel lugar. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que mantenía una conversación de ese tipo con un hombre, y sobretodo con un hombre tan apuesto como era Draco Malfoy. Siempre lo había visto como tal, pero era el estúpido Sangre Pura que le hacía la vida imposible. Pero sin embargo, ahora que todo había cambiado, le veía más apuesto y agradable que nunca, incluso le hubiese encantado seguir allí por horas. Pero justamente al encontrar ese sentimiento dentro de ella, necesitó salir corriendo. Solía hacerlo; huia de las garras de una relación más ágilmente que una snitch en un partido.

No le gustaban las cosas inesperadas, había llegado a esa conclusión esa misma tarde. La verdad era que las cosas inesperadas tenían un gran error, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Todo puede salir mal en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, si esperas que suceda algo, siempre tienes todo controlado, como si te hubieras escrito un guión. Aunque a veces eso tampoco era suficiente.

Estaba llegando a su casa, y no sabía si quería meterse en ese lugar oscuro y sin nadie esperándole. Suspiró mientras se adentraba en el bloque de pisos que vivía. No era gran cosa, pero suficiente para vivir ella sóla. Cuando llegó a su casa, puso el abrigo sobre la silla más cercana del salón y se dirigió a su habitación. Iba a quitarse los zapatos y relajarse cuando encontró una carta sobre su cama. Suspiró y la abrió.

"Mañana a las seis en el Ministerio. Negocios importantes. Clemence"

-¡Mierda! -escupió la castaña, mientras se levantaba con dirección a su mesa de trabajo. Si había negocios importantes significaba que debía de tener todos los documentos preparados, y eso sería como tardar casi cinco horas ordenando y escribiendo estúpidas cifras y cuestiones.

Eso era lo peor que veía de trabajar en París. Eran mucho más entragados a su trabajo y no les importaba llevárselo a casa, pero cuando eres joven y estás comenzando a trabajar en un cargo tan importante, necesitas espacio, relajarte y cualquier cosa que haga alguien joven. Y eso no lo entendían sus jefes, que ponían cuando menos se lo esperaba una junta o una negociación importante con otros países en los que necesitaban a una experta en leyes mágicas. Odiaba esa presión.

Se hizo café muy cargado y comenzó a trabajar con el papeleo. Cuatro horas y media después, cuando había acabado se quedó dormida sobre la mesa.

A las seis y media de la mañana el sonido de un despertador le hizo darse cuenta de que sólo le quedaba una hora para llegar al Ministerio. Se quejó mentalmente mientras corría hacia el baño, iba a ducharse, vestirse e irse, ya que tenía que preparar algunas cosas en su despacho.

Parecía como si el tiempo pasara más rápido. Se agarró el cabello en un moño, lista para salir veinte minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Bufó mientras cogía su chaqueta, su bolso y los documentos que había preparado la noche anterior, y simplemente se desapareció, no tenía tiempo a ir caminando.

Al llegar, Axel estaba delante del mostrador, donde hablaba con un desagradable hombre.

-Le digo, que necesito los documentos de experimentación de la magia menor, por favor -le repitió por cuarta vez.

-Le digo, que no puedo darle esa información -contestó de nuevo el hombre, sacandole el mal genio a Axel, que estaba dispuesto a gritarle fuertemente.

Axel era un chico castaño, de su edad, con ojos verdosos y paciencia interminable. Trabajaba en leyes mágicas, pero la parte de animales fantásticos, mientras que Hermione era la manda más en todo aquello. Se acercó a Axel ,el único con el que de vez en cuando tenía un poco de conversación y le sonrió.

-Haber, Albert, déselo, ¿vale? Es importante, es un trabajo que le he mandado yo -le dijo la castaña. El hombre de inmediato se puso de un color rojo muy parecido al cabello de los Weasley y comenzó a rebuscar en un cajón mágico. Se giró hacia Axel-. Me voy.

-Gracias, Granger.

Cuando entró en el pasillo de reuniones, ya que no le daba tiempo a más, se encontró de lleno con un rubio de ojos grises, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? -preguntó, extrañada Hermione. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Soy con quien tenéis que hacer los negocios...

Definitivamente, odiaba las cosas inesperadas.


	3. Derribar muros

**En algun momento hay que decidirse;los muros no mantienen a los demas fuera sino a ti dentro, la vida es un caos,somos asi. Puedes pasarte la vida levantando muros, o puedes vivirla saltandolos. Aunque hay algunos muros demasiado peligrosos para cruzarlos y lo unico que se es que si finalmente te aventuras a cruzar… las vistas al otro lado son fantásticas.**

-¿Qué piensa usted, señorita Granger?

-¿Eh? -preguntó Hermione. Al alzar la mirada Draco sonreía de medio lado, y ella se sonrojó. Aquella pregunta había salido de los labios del mismo Malfoy para poner a prueba cómo atendía. Le fulminó levemente con la mirada- Disculpe, estaba apuntando un par de criterios y no he escuchado la pregunta, ¿le importaría repetirla, señor Malfoy?

-Preguntaba -dijo, exagerando esa palabra y jugueteando con la pluma que tenía en la mano, distraídamente-, que si le parece bien la propuesta de que los Elfos tengan más derechos de los que tienen ahora. Estoy dispuesto a financiar es propuesta si hay alguien que escriba cada una de las leyes que deben ser cambiadas, ¿qué opina sobre eso?

Hermione ahogó un gemido. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba oyendo, realmente estaba dispuesto a financiar todo aquello? Sería mucho dinero pero... ¡Malfoy lo tenía! Tenía ganas de saltar, de brincar, de llorar de alegría. Estaba dispuesta a abrazar a Malfoy al salir, realmente lo estaba.

-Yo tengo un par de documentos en los que expreso un par de normas que debían de estar cambiadas, si quieren conocerlas...

-Sí, por supuesto -dijo Draco, alzándose de hombros. Hermione rebuscó en su bolso y sacó unos pergaminos, con un toque de varita, todos tenían uno delante de ellos. Draco los revisó levemente-. Sí, están bien, aunque se podrían hacer algunas mejoras más, ¿no creen?

-Sí, por supuesto...

Todos le hacían la pelota. Sabían que si el Banco de París estaba dispuesto a pagar por unos simples cambios en las leyes de elfos... ¡Qué no pagaría por cualquier cosa que le pidieran después! Hermione sintió ganas de bufar, pero Draco le informó con la mirada que no debería hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, frustrada y escuchó algunas sugerencias del consejo que no estaban del todo mal, pero que realmente, si no fuera porque Draco estaba allí, no las habrían echo de ninguna de las maneras.

-Pues bien, infórmemen cuando esté totalmente listo y vendré para ultimar trámites -les dijo Malfoy, mientras se levantaba. Todos le imitaron. Salieron por la puerta, la primera Hermione, y cuando iba a dirigirse hacia su puesto de trabajo, una voz le interrumpió- ¡Granger! -se giró- A las doce en el café de ayer, ¿vale?

-Yo...

pero desapareció. Hermione puso cara de asustada. ¿Realmente quería acudir a esa especie de cita extraña que tendría con Malfoy? Se extremeció de sólo pensarlo. No sabía que era lo que ocurría, pero desde el momento en que le había visto esa mañana una extraña cosa le había subido por el cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse bien. Pero no quería sentir eso. O al menos eso pensaba.

-¡Granger, aquí tienes el trabajo de leyes! -gritó Axel. Al parecer había caminado hasta donde se encontraba su despacho, y no se había dado cuenta. Se giró levemente y observó al muchacho, que le observaba extrañado. Hermione le sonrió, quitándole un poco de importancia y le hizo un gesto para que pasara mientras soltaba su bolso sobre el escritorio y se sentaba- Mira, consta de estas cuatro partes, con diez páginas aproximadamente cada una. He escrito cada uno de los por qués de que los dragones no pueden habitar Francia, sobre los gigantes, los duendes y los unicornios. También he añadido pequeñas pinceladas sobre el gobierno de ahora y la restringión que supone para algunas criaturas.

-Muy bien... -susurró Hermione, mientras pasaba las páginas observándose en pequeños detalles, y sonriendo cada vez más. Alzó la vista hasta Axel y le dirigió la mejor sonrisa- Te expresas muy bien, Axel. Podrías llegar a lo más alto, tal vez podrías ayudar a Monsieur Lenoir.

-Eso nunca -dijo el chico, cerrando la puerta para que nadie más escuchara la información-, ya sabes que sólo trabajaré al lado de un Ministro, cuando ese seas tú, te lo tengo dicho.

-No pienso presentarme al puesto de Ministra de Magia, y lo sabes -le contestó, casi tajante Hermione, mientras que sacaba unos documentos sobre unos presos-. No soy de política, soy de leyes.

-Los mejores políticos, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, mucho antes han estudiado leyes -le recordó Axel, mientras sonreía triunfal-. Además, no necesariamente se te tiene que dar bien la política. Sólo tienes que saber decir lo que el pueblo quiere escuchar. Vamos Hermione, las elecciones están cerca...

-¿Por qué no te presentas tú? -le preguntó la castaña, mirando un poco esperanzada a Axel. Él soltó una carcajada.

-Nadie tiene tanta base como tú, y lo sabes. Esa forma de ser tan valiente, tan precipitada. Te gusta la adrenalina, eres una heroína mágica, salvadora de pobres y luchadora hasta el final. Sabes lo que quieres y como lo quieres y antes o después lo consigues -comenzó a enumerar el chico. Hermione, ante lo de valiente pensó que estaba bastante equivocado-. Si tan sólo preparas una campaña, será como... ¡Bum! Será increíble.

-No se, Axel, no me convence... -susurró la castaña, sacando de un cajón un par de documentos más. El muchacho sonrió, triunfal- Me lo pensaré.

-Estaré a tu mano derecha, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -le dijo, impaciente, mientras soñaba- ¡Crearemos la Gran Francia Mágica! Merlín, estoy viendo ya a la gente vitoreándote, ¿sabes? ¡Vitoreándote! Y además, les dirás que los derechos mágicos, serán liberales, ¡sí! Y que los elfos al fin tendrán derechos, que los estudiantes de Beuxbutons serán más inteligentes, y menos superficiales. ¡Y quitarás a Madame Maxine de directora y partido racista-ultraderechista! Me encanta la idea...

-No he dicho que sí...

-¡Pero lo harás, Granger! El poder y el dinero te llama. Ya lo verás.

Desapareció de su vista, haciendo que la castaña negara levemente. Tenía muchos pájaros en la cabeza. Ella nunca aceptaría un puesto tan importante como el de Ministra. Demasiado trabajo. Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared y suspiró. Sólo le quedaban un par de horas para ir a la especie de cita que tenía con Draco Malfoy. Intentó pensar lo menos posible en el tema, hasta que ya estaba a unos metros del café. Suspiró un par de veces y comenzó a caminar ágilmente hasta donde el día anterior se habían tomado un café. Al abrir la puerta dirigió la mirada al rubio, que escribía algo en unos pergaminos. Suspiró de nuevo y se acercó hasta él.

-Siento el retraso, mi ayudante, Axel, tiene muchos pájaros en la cabeza y me ha hecho escucharle -le dijo, mientras se sentaba frente a él. Draco parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su llegada, firmaba y escribía cosas en los pergaminos, se despinaba nerviosamente y bufaba. Hermione se preocupó-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Hay pérdidas de dinero por parte del Ministerio -le explicó, mientras por fin alzaba su fría y grisácea mirada hacia la castaña, la cuál le observaba atentamente. El ápice de felicidad que aquella mañana había divisado en él había desaparecido-. Al parecer, el Ministro tiene todas las de perder, cualquiera podría ganarle, y tan sólo quedan dos meses para las elecciones. ¿Lo ves normal? ¡Ganó por mayoría absoluta y ahora todos están en desacuerdo con él!

-Es lógico, Malfoy -le dijo la castaña, mientras un hombre, misteriosamente, le había llevado lo que le apetecía. Draco arrugó el ceño, y ella comenzó a explicarse-. Él prometió reformas, mayores puestos de trabajo, ¿y qué ha hecho? Recortar puestos de trabajo y bajar salarios para llevarse él más dinero. No es justo.

-¿Y qué sugieres, Granger? -preguntó el rubio, mientras se acomodaba en la silla y le observaba, con los dedos entrecruzados. Hermione se quedó mirando la nada, pensativa, mientras intentaba encontrar una forma de que todo cambiara.

-Tal vez... -comenzó- si hicieran algunas promesas más creíbles sería más fácil. Como los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, la desaparición de los partidos políticos ultra-derechistas totalmente raciales, o simplemente la liberación del pueblo. Con eso se conformarían, esas serían mis promesas principales si me presentara, y luego algunas posibles soluciones para llevar a cabo, sin saber si tendrán éxito.

-Vaya, tenemos una gran política ante nuestros ojos -dijo Malfoy, como si hubiera una gran multitud a su alrededor-. Y dime, Granger, ¿eso sería suficiente? ¿No crees que haría falta algo más?

-No -contestó, tajante. Él sonrió de medio lado-. Son promesas que se pueden cumplir, e incluso se me podrían ocurrir miles de teorías que ayudarían al pueblo. Es hora de saltar el muro y contemplar las vistas, no de quedarte detrás de él, esperando que un soplo de viento haga que se caiga. Eso no es un pueblo fuerte.

-Pareces toda una francesa revolucionaria, Granger -dijo, divertido el rubio. Hermione sonrió.

-Mi madre era francesa, Malfoy -le contó Hermione, mientras también se acomodaba en la silla y observaba directamente a los ojos grisáceos del rubio, el cuál le observaba interesado. Ella hizo una seña con la mano de que no era para nada importante-. Esa es otra historia. ¿Por qué has administrado para la reforma de la leyes de los Elfos, Malfoy?

-Por qué pensé que Lenoir no sería tan estúpido de rechazar esa oferta. Así haría que el pueblo estubiera realmente contento, que tuviera una posibilidad de voto -comenzó a explicarse, mientras hacía grandes aspavientos con las manos. Hermione le miraba concentrada-. Pero ha decidido no hacerlo. Ahora, hace... media hora. Y esa es una de las razones por las que el Ministerio está perdiendo dinero y votos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Ese hombre no sabe lo que hace -susurró la castaña, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Draco sonreía levemente-. Estoy segura de que Ronald tendría más posibilidades de ganar las elecciones que él. ¡Y Ronald es imbécil!

-Dejemos de hablar de política Granger, es mejor dejarlo así y dedicarnos... a lo nuestro.

-¿Qué es lo nuestro, Malfoy?

-No lo se, dímelo tú, Granger.


End file.
